Improvement is desired in regard to training cleaning professionals in the appropriate use of time and janitorial and cleaning products. For a given room or rooms or other areas of a facility, it is desired to provide training of cleaning professionals to improve cleaning efficiency in both use of time and use of cleaning products.
Accordingly, what is desired is an effective system for training cleaning professionals in the use of their time and their selection of janitorial and cleaning products.
The systems and methods as described herein are configured to be easily adopted and complementary to a commercial janitorial service of the type that utilizes a large staff to effect consistent training among the staff and consistent cleaning of a given room or facility.